everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Deene Hopebringer
Deene Faith Iris Hopebringer is a 2017-introduced character, Agape Cyprian's boyfriend, son of Elpis, Spirit Personification Of Hope, best friend to Elpidios Onchestus, and a laidback Neutral. Contents What Is He Like? Edit He is kind, passionate, generous, warm-hearted, cheerful, humorous, loyal, honest, peaceful, curious, smart, logical, strategical, classy, elegant, happy, courageous, brave, determined, posh, forever hopeful, and generally quite laid-back. He likes to go with the flow, doesn't really worry a lot, but is still very protective of his friends and family. He enjoys taking the easy way, but is not lazy, per say, as he will and can work very hard. He is a sweet romantic as well and likes making ship names and matchmaking. He sometimes promises more than he can deliver and hates being ignored. He likes planning and being organized. He will be that spark of hope that will keep humanity sane, so he loves his destiny and plans to spread hope all over, but is in love with Agape Cyprian. He doesn't like fighting but still knows how to do karate. He is a talented weaver, especially with tapestries. He can also sew, play the flute, and has a nice singing voice. What Does He Look Like? He is very handsome like his mother, with parchment white skin, a long and broad nose, a sweet and pleasant smile, big and perfect ears, fawn tan hair, and golden yellow eyes. He doesn't have any physical muscles, but is still strong and does karate. He is tall, over 180cm, has a strong jaw and chin, a fierce-but-kind face, attached earlobes, and flexible limbs. Myth- (Pandora's Box/Elpis) How The Myth Goes http://www.theoi.com/Daimon/Elpis.html How Does He Fit Into It? Longing for someone else to take her amazing job of spreading hope, Elpis wished for a son. A few years later, she gave birth to Deene alone like she did with Pheme. She trained him as an apprentice before she learned about the Mythology Program at EAH. Her son had never made real friends before so she signed him up. Relationships His Family His mother is Elpis, which makes him siblings with Pheme, so his grandmother is Nyx, and also has other aunts and uncles due to Nyx. This also makes him cousins to Thana Reaper. After EAH, he gets married to Agape Cyprian and has twins named Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer, and Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer. The last two names are homages to his half-sister-in-law Valerie de Milo and Diamond Dite respectively, despite Sandra Arcadian being Valeria’s godmother. His Friends Elpidios Onchestus, Agape Cyprian, and Farryn Ithaca. His Pet He has a mechanical pet dove made by Quality Craftsmanship Creations named Planner. Planner is magical and can speak, think, and make people laugh by telling jokes. Plus, Planner is a boyfriend to a dove that hangs out at Book End named Joycella, and the two watch stars on Thorsday nights. TriviaEdit *His birthday is March 3rd. *He has katsaridaphobia, apiphobia, and myrmecophobia. He hates insects. *He broke his right hand at age 3 and a half. *He sleeps with a teddy bear. *He has dyslexia. *He had a crush on Agape ever since he met her. *He was created because one day Phoenix was like, 'wait. Agape's a kid of Aphrodite. why she got no partner'. This was pretty much his whole starting concept. Category:Characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Males Category:PhoenixLover101 Category:Neutrals